


你相信命运吗4

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 50%杂志节选，50%脑补……





	你相信命运吗4

当杂志采访问道你相信命运吗？这个问题的时候，我并不需要多加思考，这个答案就已脱口而出，“相信。”我是那种遇到任何事都能觉得「这就是命中注定！」而因此备受感动的人。

在和他聊起到了“还想一起合作创作些什么呀”的话题。属于另外的组合的他和专注于个人活动的我，本来应该是很难在一起进行活动的，但是由于各种机缘巧合使我们命运的齿轮重合在了一起，就像没有拼命去划水却仍乘风破浪的那种舒畅的心情。顺其自然地获得了一个很好的合作形式，现在虽然有很多人觉得相信命运是件很羞耻的事情，但是我觉得遇到这部作品也是一种命中注定。

时隔十二年再次和他一起度过的时光，既非常刺激，又得到了放松，真的是一段非常愉快的时光，今年2月份的时候，在和他还有工作人员一起开会的时候，很偶然的提到如果下周都有空的话，要不要一起去格莱美？于是龟与山p的单曲封面也就这么顺势敲定了下来。在洛杉矶进行封面拍摄的酒店发现了很复古的Photo booth，和他挑战了2人合照。我们绞尽脑汁尝试了各种姿势及表情，情绪高涨地拍摄了照片。去了很多有趣的场景进行拍摄，还品尝了他在车站内的商店里种草的小点心,原计划中并没有海滩这个场景，但是感觉在那里能拍到好看的照片所以还是去了海滩。瞄准着日落前夕的微暗时刻，两人拍了最后的合照。晚上去了异国的酒吧，结果喝到一半突然发现他不见了，本来已经醉得一塌糊涂的我马上就清醒了，跑出去找他也只能看到一间间已经打烊的商店，“kame!kame！”这时却看到一个人影从远处悠闲的走过来，手上似乎拿着什么在吃着，我却只想着终于找到他了，什么也没有想的就跑上去抱住了他，“我吃掉了哦……”只听到他带着可怜兮兮的撒娇语气说着不明所以的话，“你啊……回去吧”。  
杂志采访问道我想去哪个国家旅行的时候，我一时难以抉择，请他们帮忙推荐一下，他们说2月份ANA会开启飞往墨西哥的航线，我当时立马说到“那就墨西哥了!要不要邀请kame一起呢。两个男人的墨西哥之行，开始有点小期待了”，经过这次格莱美之行，特别期待和他再次的两人之旅，在异国他乡，不用在意别人的眼光，忘记自己的身份，走在人潮拥挤的街头，也只是一个普通人而已。让我想起多年前穿越66号公路的日子，说起来我们俩的旅行观念也很一致，顺其自然，随心而定，并不会去做旅行计划，东西的话除了一些必需品，其它都可以当地购买，有时看到这件东西的时候也会想到，当时是在那里买的呢。

『背中越しのチャンス』的MV摄影也是，两人都沉醉其中甚至一瞬间忘记了镜头存在，「臀部相扑」玩了几局之后我主动提出了要不换成面对面的「推手相扑」吧，他站上来面对我的时候觉得有点害羞呢。真的很少有机会能进行这样的游戏呢，本来有一项比赛是用皮筋弹脸，但他马上就拒绝了，因为不想让我的脸受到伤害。

在进行『我是你命中注定』这部电视剧的拍摄时，时隔十二年的再次合作，仿佛穿越时间回到了从前，第一天最开始的五分钟就有了“对，就是这样”的感觉。也因为这件事，让我觉得自己的身体已经自然地记住了以前的感觉，同时也找到了自信，也让我看到了他不同的一面，作为主演，他有一种能够引领拍摄方向的兄长的气场，让我和Staff们都工作得很轻松。我演得非常开心，不过正因为和我演对手戏的是他，才能如此轻松吧。我和他之间有一种默契，知道完全不用担心会接不住梗，所以在正式拍摄的时候我俩都稍稍加了些即兴表演。对于我来说能互相进行即兴表演的就只有他了，是他为我在片场营造了一种无拘无束的状态。这次的拍摄现场对我来说也是独一无二的，让我重新认识了我和他之间的羁绊。

不知道为什么和他在一起的时候就完全藏不住自己的兴奋和激动，很多人都说和他在一起的我变的很不一样，站在他身旁的感受是“果然心情非常愉快”。他也说:“是的，我们两个人在一起时就是这种感觉”，真的让人感觉非常不可思议。我们中学的时候就认识了，个中情感是无法用语言表达清楚的。两人在一起时感觉我的表情也与独自一人时相比变得更柔和了。有一个能让自己敞开心扉的伙伴在身旁，自己心中那份温柔也会不自觉的展露出来。

自从那次跨年之后，和他的交往渐渐又密切起来，专注于个人活动的我，时常也会有感觉非常孤独的时候，每当这种时候，他都会出现在我的身边，是非常治愈的时光。他时常说我是很温柔的人，明明他才是那个温柔、包容我，在他身边会有安心感的人。是从什么时候变得对他依赖呢？变得没有他在身边就不行，以前他也会经常夸我，会让我充满干劲，但是现在他夸我的时候，我却想让他再多说一点，想独占他对我那崇拜的神情。私下里也时常会一起吃饭，或者说去他家蹭饭，我在家务和料理方面真的不太拿手呢，有时也会一起出去喝酒，或者我自带啤酒去他家一起喝，也看到过他不同于人前的废材“和也君”的一面，其实和以前并没有什么区别啊，小时候我们也会经常住在对方家里，就像同居一样，不管他入睡前还是刚刚睡醒，亦或是在舞台光芒四射的样子，我全部都见过。只是没想到他现在多了一个习惯，喝醉了会裸睡，第一次看到的时候，真的完全惊呆了，喝醉了躺在沙发上的他慵懒的脱掉了上衣，过了一会似乎还是觉得不舒服，又慢慢解开了裤子的扣子，慢慢的脱掉，开始我还能玩味的看着，后来却觉得心跳渐渐开始加速，手指也渐渐捏紧，真不愧的吉尼斯的性感标杆，为什么喝醉了脱衣服也能脱的这么性感，看到他的手指已经准备把小内裤也脱掉的时候，我想马上去阻止，但是他的速度未免太快了一点，虽然小和也我并不是没有见过，以前也会经常一起洗澡，对方的身体早已一清二楚，只是在今天这种情形下，却突然有点害羞，还好他马上转过了身变成背对着我，但是情况并没有变得好转，他雪白的肌肤在黑色沙发的映衬下显得更加白皙，不愧是欲望凝聚之腰，凹陷的腰线…随着视线下移，一瞬间觉得非常热，鼻尖似乎都开始冒汗，匆忙将沙发边的一条毛毯盖在了他身上，逃也似的离开了他家。那次之后总觉得自己变奇怪了，视线似乎总是无法从他的身上脱离，或许在更早之前，我的视线就已经无法从他的身边抽离了，回想以前对他不管是喜欢还是讨厌，总归是在意他的，明明和我是完全不同的两个人，但话不用说全就能互相理解，我们会从感觉上读懂对方，这是其它任何交往过的人都不能给到我的默契，我沉醉于这种奇妙的感觉。他的平时真诚正直的样子，私下却天真可爱，这种反差萌也让我会有心动的感觉，“心动……”是了，原来是我动情了。已经无法说服自己和他之间的种种只是普通的知己之情，我已明白自己的心情，那么他呢？他是否对我也……

在不明白他的心意之前，我只能慢慢试探，时常给他发送各种短信，有时还会附加几张自认为很帅的自拍，看到信息马上变成已读并看到他的回复“你是我的菜哦”心一下漏跳了一拍，忘记回复了他什么，只记得那一整天似乎都带着痴笑，心悸。没事就去他家蹭饭，喝酒，然后理所应当的喝醉留宿，“反正经常醉倒在你家，不如把我的睡衣和洗漱用品也放一套在你家吧？”他似乎也觉得这样会比较方便，并没有拒绝，所以当天我就把东西火速搬到了他家。当天吃完饭喝完酒，我倒是并没有喝醉，帮他放好了洗澡水，结果回来却发现他已经在沙发上睡着了，“kame,洗澡水烧好了哦”轻轻的他耳边唤到，他只是翻了个身嘟囔道“我知道啦……”却并没有要起来的意思，真是拿他没办法，一手穿过他的颈部，一手穿过膝下，将他抱起，身体突然的腾空让他终于睁开了迷蒙的睡眼“P？……”过分可爱的表情，将他直接抱到了浴室。“需不需要帮你把衣服也脱掉？”故意带着调笑的语气试探的问道。“不，不用了，我自己就可以了，放我下来吧……”，放下他以后我走出了浴室关上了门，过了大概十分钟，我又走进了浴室，“P？”只看见他的头露在水面上，水珠顺着他湿漉漉的头发慢慢往下滴落，“很久没有一起泡澡了呢，反正你的浴缸也够大，我们挤一挤吧”说完我很自然的在他面前脱光了衣服，我的眼睛却一直留意他表情的变化，从开始的看着我发呆到慢慢的耳根似乎变红，当我脱下内裤的时候，似乎已经不知道眼睛该看哪里，慢慢就垂下了眼眸，低下头，慢慢的往水里潜入……，看来我的身体似乎还是对他充满着吸引力，慢慢迈入浴缸，水因为两个人的挤入，不少的水从浴缸里漫了出来，我坐在他的对面“kame,你真的是一只乌龟吗？再不出来，我过来了哦”，话音刚落，他就马上把头从水面下抬起，“我只是在练习憋气而已”他一边抹了一把脸上的水珠一边底气不足的说道。我只是发出一声轻笑看着他。其实浴缸有点挤呢，坐进来以后，才发现身体不可避免的会有触碰，我的腿紧挨着他的腿，我正在想腿该怎么放的时候，他却突然哗啦一声从水里背对着我站了起来，迅速的拿起挂在旁边的浴巾围住了下半身，“我…已经泡好了，你继续吧…”，然后就打开了浴室门溜了出去，好似再多呆一秒就会被我吃掉一样，虽然我的确有这个想法，但是他未免也跑的太快了一点，我明明还什么都没有做……，只能苦笑一声慢慢将头靠在浴缸边缘滑入水中，在浴室水气氤氲的蒸汽中闭上双眼回忆刚刚的惊鸿一瞥。等我从浴室中出来的时候，他已经将客厅都收拾好，换上睡衣准备睡觉了。“kame~”只是在腰间系着浴巾的我，像彰一样从背后抱住了他，在他耳边喷吐着气息。“要睡了吗？好久没有一起睡了，今晚可以一起吗？”这一刻感觉自己被彰附体了，只见他的脖子到耳根迅速的变红，手放在我环绕在他腰间的手上，不知是想拿开还是握紧，只是感觉他的手带着颤抖和慢慢加重的力道。“说什么呢，都多大了”，“我不管，我就要”说完也不管他的反应，就着这个姿势将他直接从客厅抱到了他的卧室，然后一起倒在了床上，趁他还没反应过来，迅速将被子盖好“啊，好暖和啊……kame身上好好闻”带着刚刚沐浴过的清香，挤在他的身边，在他的颈项处轻轻嗅着，能感觉到他的身体一颤，“你在这睡吧，我去客房”但我不会给他这个离开我身边的机会，一把将他抱住“kame,睡吧……”轻轻在他颈间落下一吻，虽然很想做点什么，但一种名为安心的感觉让我迅速的进入了梦乡……梦里似乎有天使的羽毛从天空飘落，在我的唇边滑过……好幸福。


End file.
